1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water heater in electric household appliances, and more particularly refers to a new and improved water heater having means for indicating calcification of the water heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one proposed indicating device of this type for an electric coffee maker, a temperature-dependent switch is inserted into the freshwater tank of the coffee maker in addition to two switches for the purpose of preventing a false indication which can occur due to temperature fluctuations in brewing operation, i.e., in water heating operation.
Another known coffee maker uses a water pressure cell arranged below the freshwater tank with a diaphragm switch. These known or proposed solutions are difficult to manufacture and are therefore expensive. Furthermore, none of the known calcification indicators and trouble-free under all conditions occurring in operation.